Unforgotten Pain
by vampheart410
Summary: Used to be "Unconditionally" but now a rewritten tale of a girl whose father was Shanks is taking the world by storm and giving back a great deal of Chaos. I give you the tale of a woman whose whole life is filled with pain and how she survived each aweful event until she can't take no more yet with the help of some new friends; she becomes the unstoppable force known as Kiara Fay!


Pain.

Horrible knife cutting pain.

Pain has always been what I have always felt in my life. From my family, my guild, and from the man I loved. Twenty years of pain, though there has been some days where there wasn't any but in the line of work that I do. Pain was easy to settle into for my life was nothing but pain.

You think I would go mad but it wasn't until that day when I finally broke, but there's a long story we have to get too first before we get to that part of the story.

I'll begin with whom I came from.

My mother was Alecia Fay; the most beautiful and talented dancer in my home island known as Fleur Dei Lei. A large island full of rich culture, music, food, and above all else: dancing. The island was famous for its dance performances, ballet shows, theater, hit song singers and so much more. My mother was the most popular woman on the island as her ballet dance skills were unmatched along with other dance qualities she had but her beauty was also unmatched.

Like my mother I had her beautiful peacock green eyes that shimmered like jewels. Pale white skin that gleamed in the sunlight as her long ebony locks flowed in rich waves to her waist. A thin slender dancers bodies which glided on the dance floor with such ease it was like she was flying in her ballet shoes. She was about five feet tall but in everyone else's eyes she was above everyone high in the clouds like a Goddess. There were many men who wanted to have them as her bride but she denied every single one. Stubborn woman, I guess that's where I get mine from too.

Then there is my grandmother, Martha Fay. Stick woman of wealth, just as an amazing dancer my mother was when Martha was in her youth. Her hair used to be black as it turned silver white, pulled up in a tight stylish bun. Peacock green eyes has dulled in color due to age as well as her body still be smooth but few wrinkles near her eyes made her age apparent. She trained my mother hard in the world of ballet and other types of genres but ballet was the top one. Martha, to me is known as a mythic bitch. She hates me with the fiery passion of the Devil in hell. My grandfather I never knew as I never heard much of him or saw him, only that he was always busy with work. Whatever it was.

Then there is my father.

You all know him as Red-haired Shanks. The great Yonko of the Pirate Era that we all live in now along with other famous pirates.

I don't know how my parents met, how the two felling love or whatever. Just that nine months later I was born and the pain began.

I didn't know as a baby but in some odd sense I knew my mother or my family that was on the island showed me any love. If I was hungry, they feed me. If I needed a bath, they bathe me. Changed me, clothed me, but never really felt any love. By the time I was about four or five, I lived in the attic away from everyone with a bed, blanket, and pillow but no toys. I cried for my mother but was soon hit by my grandmother to shut me up. I learned quickly if I cried I would get a beating. My mother never came to see me, only the Head Maid. The only person who cared for me since I was a baby.

Jacqueline Florence Fleur. I called her Nanna. I guess I can say I loved her, she was the only one whom showed me any kindness in the household that hated me. I remember her soft blonde hair which was faded in color even though she looked young, tightly wrapped up in a bun. Blue sharp eyes was cold while working but were the softest blue like the calm sky above. Light skin while wearing her head maid outfit. Whenever my mother and grandmother were away she let me out of my cage of a room and let me help her around the mansion. She taught me how to speak in her spare time, same with reading and writing. One time I saw her dancing as she sweep and started to mimic her. Seeing me dance she secretly gave me books to pass the time in my room about ballet and the stories that my mother danced in.

I started to practice just from the books on the different positions as I thought if I showed my mother and grandmother. They would love me if I could be like them. I never got the chance as you see, my grandmother whenever she got angry she would come to me and hit me. I was beaten often but soon learned not to cry as it seemed to fuel her rage more. The beatings were almost every day but the worst was when my mother died. That was the day my life changed forever.

My name is Kiara Fay, and this is my tale.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Little five year old Kiara shot up in the rusty bed she slept in as her red hair fell in waves to her shoulders as her peacock eyes widen in fear from the scream she heard.

"OH NO WHY!"

Little Kiara in the worn down old sundress with no shoes threw her blanket off but grew tense as she heard the lock of her room open as the door swung open. There little Kiara saw the Head maid Jacqueline rushed over to Kiara.

"Nanna what's going on?" Kiara asked as Jacqueline placed the small sandals in her feet before taking her into her arms.

"We have to get you out of here my dear," Jacqueline quickly spoke before taking Kiara in her arms and running out of the room.

Kiara watched as it was still dark out as the maid ran with her with a medium backpack on her back as Jacqueline ran down the stair and out the mansion. She didn't stop until she got to the Dock 1 as she ran onto a ship with no one in site to run blow deck where there was large crates and barrels of fruit and vegetables. Jacqueline placed Kiara on the wooden deck in the corner and the backpack before taking her hands and holding the small child's face to look at her.

"Nanna what's going on?" Kiara asked.

"Remember this Kiara; listen with your heart and never doubt yourself. You are loved my dear child, and never forget that," Jaqueline said as she kissed Kiara's forehead. "Don't leave this spot okay."

Kiara nodded as she sat on the ground as Jacqueline moved away from her as she ran out back up the steps. There she sat which felt like forever until little Kiara fell asleep with her arms around her knees. Soon after hours Kiara woke up sick to her stomach as she groaned a she curled up on the ground completely nauseous. Whimpering as her stomach felt horrible, feeling like she was going to puke.

"Where's Nanna?" she thought as she didn't like what she was feeling. She missed Nanna.

"Where is it?" Kiara heard a male voice yell as she felt scared.

Groaning she grabbed the back pack as she scooted more into the corner.

"In the far left corner!" another male voice yelled.

"Got it!" Kiara kept quiet as she heard footsteps.

Kiara stayed silent until she heard the footsteps stop right next to her until the barrel moved, "What the?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Standing on deck were several men of different ages all in black with hoods over their heads. Many in different styles of clothing from leather to cloth as many had swords and guns strapped to their chest, legs, and waist. All wearing rings of a ravens head on different parts of their fingers with the eyes filled with rubies. The ship was large of black wood, black sails, and a raven at the front of the ship. Standing at the front of the ship was two men.

The first was a man about in his late thirties with a black short beard and goatee with his black hair pushed back with several grey hairs mixed in. His skin was a dark tan as if been in the sun for years with wide shoulders while standing at six foot three. Dressed in a black cloth pants with the sleeves tucked into black leather boots. Black leather jacket with the long sleeves stopping at his fingertips with a high collar with a raven stitched on the back. Under was a white shirt with a deep blue vest with several straps holding two guns across his chest, dark blue sash under a leather belt with a rapier sword resting on his left hip, with the belt holding several knives and bullet casings.

Next was the other man as he looked the same as the first man making them twins but the other twin wore mostly white and soft shades of grey but held only guns on his belts and an extra rifle on his back. Yet he didn't look as scary as the first twin as his eyes were softer shade of brown unlike the other whose eyes were dark looking almost black. In his hand was a newspaper while the other looked over the sea before him.

"Masters!" Both turned to see a man holding a young girl by her arm as he brought her forward.

The twin in black narrowed his eyes as she glared at the young girl while the other looked concerned. "Who is this?" the twin in black asked as his voice was cold of emotion.

"I found her hidden behind the barrel of lettuce, Master Draco," the man pushed Kiara forward who was shaking scared.

"Who are you? Why were you on my ship?" Draco demanded as but the little girl shook more until she leans forward and threw up.

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust until his brother pushed him aside, "Stop it brother she isn't well."

The twin in white bent down on his knees as she lifted the little girls head up, "What's your name little one?"

"Kiara Fay," Kiara spoke weakly.

"Well Kiara my name is Damian and this scary fellow is my brother Draco. Why were you hiding?" Damian asked calmly.

"Nanna put me there," Kiara looked like she was going to cry. "Where's Nanna?" Kiara looked around not knowing where she was. Then she groaned as her stomach hurt again making her lean forward and throw up again.

Damian stood up a he looked at his brother, "She isn't well brother, and she must have come from the island we left from while we were asleep. We can't turn back you know this."

Draco growled as he glared at the red haired girl before him then at his brother. "She's your problem."

Draco glared at the Kiara before walking away.

Damian sighed as he knew his brother wasn't going to like having a young child on his ship let alone a girl, dismissing the soldier Damian held his to Kiara which she took, "Come let's get you some medicine for your stomach and something to eat."

Kiara walked with him as she looked around then up at him, "Where am I? Where's Nanna?"

"Your Nanna isn't with us my dear, and you are on the Guilds ship called the Raven's Wing," Damian answered as he brought the small child to his private quarters.

The room was filled with shelves of books, maps, and other odd trinkets Kiara has never seen. Large bed which the blankets were folded nicely on top, a large desk in the corner covered in papers, books, and quills with ink. Few unlit candles scattered about the room with a large wardrobe and dress near a closed door. Damian sat the Kiara on the bed as he went to a bathroom looking through a cabinet before walking out with a glass of water and a pill bottle. Kneeling down as he took two white pills out and handed them to Kiara.

"Take one at a time with water, it will help with your stomach," Damian said gently as Kiara did what she was told until her belly growled loudly making her blush as the man chuckled softly. "Let's leave your back pack here and get you some food."

Picking her up as he carried her out of the room down several steps and into a large area with tables with several other groups of men sat talking, laughing, and some playing card games. Seeing the young child they all watched at Damian walked passed giving a glare to the men who went back to whatever they were doing.

Placing Kiara on the wooden bench, "Don't move okay."

Kiara nodded as she watched Damian walk off behind a door before looking behind her as she could see all the other people looking at her.

"Who are you?" Kiara turned to see a boy a little taller than her and about four years older than her. He had tan skin with choppy grey hair and silver eyes. He wore a white long sleeve cotton shirt with a black tabard over his shirt with a leather belt holding up a small sword. Tight black jeans with small black boots covered his feet.

"Kiara Fay, who are you?" Kiara asked.

The boy grinned showing that he was missing a tooth, "Names Casper, I'm going to be a Master Assassin."

Kiara tilted her head to the side, "What's assassin?"

Casper sat next to her with each leg on the other side of the bench, "It someone who hides in the shadows and protect people and kills the bad. Like a hero." Casper sounded proud as Kiara just stared at him.

"Casper," Both kids looked up to see Damian staring down at him with a plate of food and a cup.

"Oh hello Master, I was just telling Kiara who we were," Casper replied with a grin as Damian placed the food down in front of Kiara who seemed to drool. "Whoa, you okay?" Casper asked as he and Damian stared confused at Kiara.

"Is this all mine?" She looked up unsure with a little drool falling down her mouth.

Both Damian and Casper looked at each other confused then Damian sat down next to her, "Yes it is child. Were you not fed at home?"

Kiara looked down sad as she shook her head, "No. Mamma didn't want me and grandma hates me as she yells at me when she hurts me." Both Damian and everyone around who was listening in were shocked and sadden to hear this. "Nanna was the only one who fed me which wasn't much when she tried to feed me as much as possible till the next day."

Damian's hands clenched tight as rage filled is veils but placed a hand on her head as she looked at him with sad eyes, "You can eat as much as you like Kiara, your safe here."

"Yeah!" Kiara jumped when Casper yelled as he jumped up on the table pointing a finger at her. "From now on Kiara is part of the Guild! This is your new home!"

Other cheered as well as they gathered around her giving her some of their food, Kiara was shocked by all this that she started to cry but was smiling as she finally felt happy. She dug into her food as Damian watched with a smile as other greeted her and made her feel welcome. Yet across the room Draco stood leaning against the door frame as he watched his brother and the girl as his eyes held something dark as his mind raced with thoughts. Turning away he let it be for not but he would keep his eyes on Kiara Fay.

Hours passed as Damian placed a sleeping Kiara in his bed who had eaten that her weight but still made him happy. Placing the blankets over her small frame, he left one candle lit as he sat and stared at her. It still made him mad that her family would treat her so cruelly and only the maid of the house show her the only kindness in her dark world of the island she lived on. Yet now the real test were going to begin; he would train her to be like everyone in the guild. He would help her grow strong and help her see that she wasn't in a cage no more but in a vast world to explore all its wonders.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

 **Hello my readers as yes this was the story called "Unconditionally" but I have redesign my character and her story.**

 **You can find her new image on my Deviant Art Page: Vampheart410**

 **Re-Design of Shiloh fay is the title and her Profile is on the site as well.**

 **Yes I am pulling some Assassins Creed stuff here but I seriously LOVE THAT GAME! Seriously I love it and often go back and watch it online. Can't play as I have a hard time with the controllers but still love it when I watch it online. So don't kill or bitch to me about it because I'm going to try and tweak some things to tie into the One Piece manga and anime okay.**

 **This is a story of before she is older as I'm going in the events that will led up to her meeting some of the main Canon characters in the story line.**

 **Any who hope you enjoy the first chapter!**


End file.
